Angel?
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Jung Yunho, namja tampan bermata musang yang jatuh hati dengan Kim jaejoong si devil, namja cantik yang ternyata paling ditakuti di sekolah. pervert bertemu devil? apa jadinya? -bad summary - -. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL ?

.

.

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: YunJae

Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit humor (?)

Rated: K

Disclaimer: cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini dan Kim Heechul adalah **mutlak** milik saya. #plak!

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.**

A/N: ff ini sudah lamaaa banget ada tapi ga sempet di publish. Ya daripada buluk, sekarang saya update aja deh #plak! Hehe. Happy reading~ *bow* ;)

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

**Don't like don't read! No copy No bash!**

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang dan bertubuh atletis memasuki sebuah sekolah elit yang bernama Dong Bang High School. Senyum manis terus terpatri di wajah namja tadi, Jung Yunho. Namja ini adalah anak pemilik Dong Bang High School yang baru pindah dari Amerika.

"Jangan ambil kacamataku, jebaaal…" pohon seorang namja di sebuah lorong sekolah yang memang sedang sepi.

"Kalau mau kacamatamu kembali, ambil saja sendiri namja jelek!" tantang seorang namja berpenampilan amburadul dengan beberapa temannya yang berpenampilan sama.

Yunho yang melihat itu sejenak menghentikan langkahnya dan mengintip mereka. Terlihat dari matanya bahwa beberapa namja berpenampilan amburadul tersebut sedang melakukan bullying pada seorang nerd namja. Baru saja Yunho hendak menolong si nerd namja, datanglah seorang namja cantik berambut coklat sebahu.

'Neomu yeoppo, seperti bidadari..' batin Yunho ketika melihat namja itu pertama kali.

"Namja-namja sampah. Kalian kurang kerjaan rupanya," ucap namja cantik tersebut dengan angkuh.

"A-ah? J-jae..? h-hai.." ucap salah seorang namja pelaku bullying tadi dengan gemetaran takut.

Tiba-tiba muncullah aura yang gelap pekat dari sekitar namja cantik yang dipanggil Jae itu. Begitu menakutkan, penuh dendam. Seolah terlihat sepasang sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Jae atau lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong mencengkram erat lengan salah seorang namja dan menatap namja-namja pelaku bullying tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh.

BOUGH! Satu bogem mentah diterima salah seorang namja pembully itu, hadiah manis dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Jangan suka mengganggu orang lain kalua kalian tak ingin berurusan denganku. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat moodku buruk, kesalahan fatal kawan," ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan seringaian yang menyeramkan. Namja-namja pembully tadim langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Jaejoong membantu nerd namja tadi untuk berdiri dan memberikan kacamata namja itu.

"Gomawoyo," ucap si nerd namja yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Jaejoong yang berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan uri Yunho, dia baru saja melongo menatap serangkaian kejaian tadi. Seorang yang entah namja atau yeoja dimatanya, yang sudah ia bilang cantik seperti bidadari dalam sekejap berubah menjadi devil.

"Kutarik lagi kata-kataku yang menyatakan bahwa ia seperti bidadari" ujarnya pelan.

Dan tanpa Yunho dan Jaejoong ketahui, seutas benang merah terlihat saling mengikat di jari kelingking mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong the devil dan Yunho si pervert namja, siapa yang tahu apa yang kan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

ANGEL ?

.

.

TBC OR DELETE?

Review plesee~


	2. Ch 1

ANGEL ?

.

.

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: YunJae

Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit angst, little bit fluff, little bit humor (?)

Rated: K

Disclaimer: **YunJae saling memiliki** tapi cerita ini dan Kim Heechul adalah **mutlak** milik saya. #plak!

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , alur nge-jet, typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.**

A/N: author kembali dengan chapter 1 yang sudah author usahakan hadir ditengah kesibukan author (ceilaah). Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Pokoknya saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewer dan siderdeul sekalian. Happy reading~

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

**Don't like don't read! No copy No bash!**

.

.

YUNHO POV

'12-4, 12-4, hmm…. 1, 2, 3, nah 4' ujarku dalam ahti disaat mencari kelasku yang baru.

GREEK… kubuka pintu kelas tersebut.

"Ah, Jung Yunho. Kau sudah datang, masuklah" ucap songsaengnim.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam kelas kemudian terdengar pekikkan sampai jeritan histeris dari para yeoja dan uke-uke.

"Ssst..diam! Silakan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar songsaengnim.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

Saat kuputar kepalaku menghadap ke depan, yaiks shit! Namja horor itu. Tapi..entah mengapa dia terlihat sangat cantik kalau tanpa aura-aura hitam yang pernah menguar dari tubuhnya. Apalagi saat ini, ia duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Memandang jendela dan mengacuhkan aku yang tampan ini. Wajahnya yang diterpa sinar matahari terlihat bercahaya dan 1000 kali lipat lebih cantik (lebay ah).

"Ehem, Jung Yunho" panggil songsaengnim membuyarkan lamunanku tentang namja devil cantik itu.

"Ah, ne. Mianhamnida. Ehem. Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho imnida. Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Bangapta~"

"Baiklah Jung Yunho, silakan duduk di sebelah sana" ucap songsaengnim sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah Jae, namja cantik itu.

Tap…tap….tap…

Tatapan-tatapan mupeng (?) mengiringiku sampai ke bangkuku.

"Annyeong.." sapaku padanya – si namja cantik itu-.

Entahlah, mungkin langit memang terlihat lebih tampan baginya sampai dia tak menoleh sedikitpun untuk sekedar menyadari ada namja tampan yang menyapanya -_-

.

Disepanjang pelajaran, aku tak bias berkonsentrasi. Entah mengapa rasanya mataku tak bisa lepas memandangnya. Seperti saat ini, masih saja mataku memandanginya. Kali ini dia tengah sibuk mencoret-coret selembar kertas di hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Sebuah suara merdu datang dari namja cantik yang kupandangi sejak tadi, menginterupsi segala khalayanku.

"Ah, eobseo," jawabku agak terkejut.

Karena takut ketahuan, aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh padanya. Dia itu seperti magnet saja. Mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, kulit mulusnya, bibir cherry menggiurkannya—aku mulai lagi mengkhayalkannya -_-

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangan susulannya?" Tanya Songsaengnim.

"Sudah, songsaengnim,"

"Bauklah, kalau begitu segera kembalilah ke kelasmu"

"Ne."

Jadi dia tidak sekelas denganku? Huh..sayang sekali..

.

.

Angel ?

.

.

AUTHOR POV

**Break time, Kantin**

Uri appa, Jung Yunho, sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik uri eomma –Kim Jaejoong- yang saat ini nampak asyik menikmati bekalnya di bangku pojok kantin seorang diri. Ia memang sengaja menarik diri dari pergaulan atas suatu sebab (author akan jelaskan di chapter lain). Sedang Yunho, namja ini sama sekali tak memalingkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Yo, Yunho! Matamu bisa lepas kalau terus memelototi dia terus" ejek Yoochun –teman sejak SMP Yunho-.

"Andai aura-aura hitam di sekelilingnya hilang, dia pasti lebih cantik," jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Jangan tertipu, Yun. Kim Jaejoong itu devil, tahu!" jelas Yoochun.

"Park jidat Yoochunnie, kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Jangan panggil aku Jung Yunho kalau aku tak bisa menaklukkan orang yang kuinginkan, meski ia devil sekalipun. Lihat aksiku!" ujar Yunho pde dewa sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jaejoong.

"Aish, si bodoh itu!" maki Yoochun khawatir pada Yunho.

Dan kini, Yunho sudah mendudukan dirinya di bangku tepat di depan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong~" sapa Yunho ramah. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat kepalanya sejenak sekedar melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu self timenya.

"Hei, aku menya-"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di situ?" potong Jaejoong dengan nada amat dingin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Yunho.

"Boo~ kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho sok akrab pada Jaejoong yang terus berjalan tak memperdulikan Yunho. Bagaimana mau peduli? Yunho saja memanggilnya Boo, bukan Jaejoong.

"Boo, tunggu aku" Baru saja tangan Yunho sampai di pundak Jaejoong, tiba- tiba…

BRAK! Jaejoong membanting tubuh Yunho dengan kekuatan almighty devilnya.

"Aw…appeuda…" Yunho mengaduh sambil meringis memegangi pinggang dan bokongnya (?) yang sakit.

"Jangan ganggu aku" ujar Jaejoong dingin dengan mimik datar.

"Sudah kubilangkan.." Yoochun melangkah menuju Yunho untuk membantu namja bermata musang itu berdiri sambil merutuki perbuatan bodoh Yunho tadi.

.

.

Angel ?

.

.

**Sepulang sekolah,**

Yunho sesekali mengurut pinggangnya yang sakit sambil menyetir. Ia tak menyangka namja berwajah secantik Jaejoong menyimpan kekuatan super. Pas sekali ia sedang melamunkan namja cantik itu, ia melihat siluet si namja cantik alias Jaejoong sedang berjalan membawa sangat banyak balon warna-warni.

"Ituka Jaejoong. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan balon sebanyak itu?" Yunho pun memutuskan mengikuti Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki pekarangan sebuah gedung tanpa tahu Yunho yang sedari tadi menguntitnya.

"Panyi asuhan? untuk apa ia kesini?" ujar Yunho bingung.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan mulai mengamati Jaejoong dari luar pagar panti. Aura-aura gelap yang biasa melingkupi tubuh Jaejoong pun tak terlihat saat ini.

Tiba-tiba banyak sekali anak-anak panti yang keluar dari dalam panti. Mereka berlari dengan wajah sumringah menuju Jaejoong yang membawa banyak sekali balon. Dan Jaejoong, begitu anak-anak tersebut mengelilinginya sambil berebut balon, senyum tulusnya lepas begitu saja. Senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat Yunho.

"Aigo.." ucap Yunho tanpa sadar melihat senyum Jaejoong pertama kalinya. Dalam matanya, kedua sayap putih mengembang indah di punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat begitu bercahaya seperti ibu peri yang lembut nan baik hati di cerita-cerita dongeng yang pernah Yunho baca.

"Dia memang benar-benar malaikat.." Jantung Yunho berdebar kencang seketika.

.

.

Angel ?

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya,**

**Dong Bang High School**

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya riang, padahal semalaman ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Malam kemarin ia terlalu sibuk mengulang kejadian di panti asuhan, ketika pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman tulus seorang devil paling ditakuti di sekolah. Senyuman terus Yunho pajang di wajah tampannya dan tanpa sadar membuat beberapa penggemarnya yang ia lewati jatuh pingsan dan mimisan (ngeri amat -_-). Ia sudah tak sabar menemui makhluk Tuhan paling seksi #eh? maksudnya paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Apalagi saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kemarin, haah…betapa Yunho ingin segera memakan namja cantik itu. (Lhaa?)

Set…mata musangnya menangkap siluet namja cantik yang ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"Boojae!" panggilnya. Jaejoong tentu saja tidak menoleh. Hell, namanya kan Jaejoong, bukan Boojae.

"Boojae!" Yunho berlari mendekati Jaejoong.

Sret…ia menahan langkah Jaejoong dengan berdiri di depan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kenapa tidak menoleh saat kupanggil, Boo?" Yunho mengacak surai coklat panjang Jaejoong sok akrab.

Seketika semua orang yang ada disitu menahan napas saat Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan….set! Ia memelintir tangan Yunho kemudian menendang pantat Yunho, tuing~

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik" ucap Jaejoong datar kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang terduduk cengo.

.

.

Angel ?

.

.

**Break Time,**

Hari ini Jaejoong memilih memakan bekalnya di kelas. Dikantin terlalu berisik baginya.

Namun tiba-tiba…

GREEK… "Boojae!"

Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua matanya sambil menghela napas untuk menahan emosinya.

'Manusia berisik itu lagi! Darimana ia tahu kelasku?!' batinnya kesal.

Yunho mengambil duduk tepat di depan Jaejoong tanpa takut.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin? Tadi aku menunggumu"

Jaejoong menatap tajam namja di depannya. 'Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku babo!' pikirnya.

"Boo, kau bawa bekal lagi?" Tanya Yunho –sok- polos.

'Bukan! Aku bawa bom untuk melenyapkanmu segera!' balas Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku mau coba bekalmu ya, boo" Dengan seenak jidat Yoochun, Yunho menyeret kotak bekal Jaejoong kehadapannya dan mulai memakannya.

"Hmm.. mashita! Kau buat ini sendiri, boo?"

Empat siku mulai muncul di kening Jaejoong sebagai simbol kekesalannya.

PLAK!

"Aw…appo…" Yunho mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja di geplak Jaejoong dengan menggunakan tutup tempat bekalnya. Jaejoong menarik kembali bekalnya dan mulai memakannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Yunho, suapan demi suapan ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya sedang Yunho masih asyik memandanginya.

"Kau memakai sumpit bekasku, berarti kita ciuman tidak langsung ya, boo" racau Yunho.

"UHUK!" Seketika Jaejoong tersedak mendengarnya.

"Aigo.. kalau makan hati-hati, boo" nasehat Yunho sambil mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Aura-aura gelapnya mulai muncul. Tanduk kasat mata mulai tumbuh di kepalanya. Jaejoong benar-benar akan meledak. Orang-orang sekitar yang mulai merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak mulai meninggalkan kelas satu persatu, meninggalkan YunJae berdua. So sweet (?)

"Boo~" Yunho langsung menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya di sisi kanan kiri pipi Jaejoong begitu melihat wajah Jaejoong memerah marah. Inilah kekuatan sentuhan uri appa, Yunho.

Nyess… bagaikan api pada lilin yang disiram air seember (?), amarah Jaejoong reda begitu saja. Ada desiran aneh di dadanya ketika tangan besar Yunho sampai di pipinya.

"Tersenyumlah, boo. Jangan cemberut begitu. Tapi, tak masalah sih. Mau bagaimanapun kau tetap saja cantik" racau Yunho yang dihadiahi cubitan super kencang di hidung Yunho dari Jaejoong.

"Aku ini tampan, babo!" protes Jaejoong.

"Pfft.." sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan tawa melihat mimik Yunho saat ini. Bibirnya mengerucut, hidungnya memerah, dan mata musangnya menyipit menahan nyeri. Betapa kejamnya Jaejoong karena tertawa diatas penderitaan Yunho.

Teeeeet….teeeeet…. (bel sekolah berakhir)

"Sudah bel, pergi sana!" usir Jaejoong.

"Hah~ sayang sekali. Sampai ketemu besok, boo~"

"Jangan harap!"

"Pai, boo~" cup~ Yunho segera lekas pergi setelah dengan sengaja mengecup pipi Jaejoong sekilas.

"YAK!" Bats! *bangku melayang (?)* (eomma serem amat -_-)

.

.

Angel ?

.

.

JUNG HOUSE

Pagi ini terasa sama bagi Yunho. Seperti biasa, sarapannya ditemani suara rebut orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar. 'Kapan mereka berhenti?' batinnya kesal. Ia merasa seharusnya tetap di Amerika bersama neneknya. Tangannya mencengkram erat roti sarapannya.

Tanpa pamit, Yunho buru-buru keluar dari rumahnya dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. Apalah arti memiliki harta melimpah namun keluarganya tidak harmonis? Yunho tak ingin kaya kalau seperti ini jadinya.

.

.

Angel ?

.

.

Masih dengan mood buruk, Yunho samapi di sekolahnya. Namun segala amarah dan sakit hati yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja ketika melihat namja cantik dambaannya berjalan di depannya. Senyum lebar langsung merekah di wajah tampannya.

"Pagi, boo~" sapanya sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Lepas!" seru Jaejoong galak sambil meronta.

Yunho tak menyerah, ia malah berdiri di depan Jaejoong sambil bersedekap.

"Minggir!" Jaejoong mendelikkan kedua mata besarnya namun tak berpengaruh pada Yunho. Baru saja Jaejoong ingin mendorong Yunho dengan tenaga setan yang ia miliki, Yunho sudah keburu menangkap kedua tangannya.

**DEG**, jantung Jaejoong berdesir hebat. Pipinya semakin memanas ketika Yunho membelai lembut pipinya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong membeku.

Dekat…semakin dekat…dan…

"ANDWEEE!" Teriakan histeris para yeoja yang mengaku sebagai Yunho lovers mengacaukan segalanya. Sejurus kemudian Jaejoong menampik kedua tangan Yunho yang memerangkapnya lalu segera pergi dari situ. Yunho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu-malu Jiji. Matanya tak lepas memandangi namja cantik-**nya **yang menjauh itu.

.

.

Angel ?

.

.

**Break Time,**

Yunho berjalan dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur dari bibirnya. Ia sudah tak sabar menemui **Boojaenya** itu. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Kasian sekali Yunho oppa" ucap salah seorang yeoja pada kedua temannya.

"Ha? Wae?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ku dengar dari eommaku, orang tua Yunho oppa sering sekali bertengkar, hampir setiap hari. Pernikahan mereka di ambang perceraian," jelas yeojan itu tanpa mengetahui Yunho yang tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Yunho oppa? Kasihan sekali" tanggap yeoja lain.

DEG, Dada Yunho terasa sangat sakit mendengar itu. Tangannya meremas erat bagian dada seragamnya. Ia merasa sesak. Pikirannya melayang kepada saat-saat orang tuanya bertengkar. Ketika Yunho kecil hanya dapat meringkuk di bawah meja, ketakutan melihat orang tuanya yang saling berteriak.

Tap…tap..tap.. Yunho berlari menuju atap sekolah.

BRAK! Ia membuka kasar pintu atap itu kemudian berlari dan mencengkram erat pagar besi di atap itu.

"AAAARRRRGGH!" Ia berteriak frustasi tanpa sadar mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang namja cantik.

"Ung.." namja cantik itu –Jaejoong- terbangun dari tidurnya karena agak terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dan yang ia dapati, hanya Yunho yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Bahu namja itu bergetar.

'Kenapa dia?' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hei!" panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Mata Jaejoong membulat kaget. Seorang Jung Yunho yang dua hari ini terus mengganggunya, saat ini tengah menangis?

"Boo?" kata Yunho dengan suara serak. Ia lalu berdiri di depan Jaejoong.

"Kau ke- hei!" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong begitu Yunho merengkuhnya erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" protes Jaejoong saat Yunho semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Aku mohon, boo. Biarkan begini dulu. Aku butuh kau" lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong yang baru saja ingin marah mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasakan pundaknya basah. Perlahan, tangan Jaejoong mengelus punggung Yunho yang bergetar.

"Sshh.. sshh.. sudah… tidak apa-apa" ujarnya menenangkan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. 'Eit, kenapa aku malah melakukan ini padanya? Untuk apa aku menenangkannya? Memang apa urusanku kalau dia sedih?' batin Jaejoong bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri.

.

.

Angel ?

.

.

Huaaaa kelar juga. Saya belum memunculkan kepervertan appa di chapter ini. Entar-entar baru ada hehe. and finally, Saya ucapkan **banyak teima kasih untuk semua reviewers dan readerdeul sekalian. **Review again pleaseee


	3. Chapter 2

"Lepaskan aku!" protes Jaejoong saat Yunho semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Aku mohon, boo. Biarkan begini dulu. Aku butuh kau" lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong yang baru saja ingin marah mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasakan pundaknya basah. Perlahan, tangan Jaejoong mengelus punggung Yunho yang bergetar.

"Sshh.. sshh.. sudah… tidak apa-apa" ujarnya menenangkan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. 'Eit, kenapa aku malah melakukan ini padanya? Untuk apa aku menenangkannya? Memang apa urusanku kalau dia sedih?' batin Jaejoong bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri.

.

.

.

ANGEL ?

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: YunJae

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, little bit fluff, little bit humor (?)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: **YunJae saling memiliki** tapi cerita ini dan Kim Heechul adalah **mutlak** milik saya. #plak!

**WARNING: Boys Love, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , alur nge-jet, typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.**

.

.

.

**Don't like don't read! No copy No bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kecup~ jilat~ gigit~ sesap~  
"HYAAAH! YADOOONG!" teriak Jaejoong seketika ia merasakan benda lunak dan basah menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Segera Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya begitu bibir Yunho kembali menempel di lehernya.

PLAK! Ia geplak kencang kepala Yunho tanpa belas kasihan.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BABO!" maki Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil menggosok kasar lehernya yang 'ternoda' tadi.

"Aku suka wangimu, Boo" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Dasar namja aneh! Mesum!" Pada akhirnya, uri yeoppo devil memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

Yunho cuma senyam-senyum sendiri sambil terus memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh. Semurka-murkanya Boojae-NYA itu, tetap terlihat menggemaskan untuknya. Ia memegangi dada kirinya. Tempat dimana jantungnya tengah berdebar tak karuan, karena si devil bermata doe itu.

"Boo.." Pikirannya menerawang membayangkan Jaejoong, mengingat harum tubuh putih mulus itu.  
Sepertinya uri Yunho benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

BRUK! DUK! DUK!  
Jaejoong terus menendangi mesin minuman yang telah menelan uangnya tanpa mengeluarkan minuman yang ia pilih tadi.

BRUK! "Mesin sialan! Keluarkan minumannya sekarang!"

GUBRAK-GUBRAK-GUBRAK!  
Tak puas menendang, kini ia mengguncang mesin itu secara membabi buta, mengundang banyak pasang mata untuk memandang dirinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" sentak Jaejoong pada orang-orang yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan tingkahnya.

**Sing...**suasana ramai langsung hening seketika begitu Jaejoong berkoar galak tadi. Bahkan beberapa dari orang-orang tadi ada juga yang sampai lari terbirit-birit.

GUBRAK-GUBRAK-GUBRAK!  
Jaejoong kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi -mengguncang mesin minuman di hadapannya-

Klontang-klontang..  
"Wah, jatuh dua kaleng. Tahu begitu aku tak usah memasukan uang tadi kalau 'sedikit' di guncang saja bisa!" pekik Jaejoong girang.

Gluk..gluk..gluk, ah~ "Segarnya~ minum lagi, ah!"

Gluk..gluk..CUP~ Bruuush! Jaejoong langsung menyemburkan minuman yang tengah diminumnya ke wajah Yunho. Salah sendiri namja Jung itu muncul di depan Jaejoong tiba-tiba kemudian mencium pipi Jaejoong seenaknya, membuat kaget saja!

"Astaga, beruang mesum! Membuatku kaget saja!" keluh Jaejoong santai.  
Yunho yang kaget karena disembur tiba-tiba hanya diam cengo sambil mengerjap lucu.

"Kau tega sekali, Boo " melas Yunho sambil memasang wajah sesedih mungkin.

Entah mengapa saat menatap mata musang Yunho yang berubah sendu itu, tanpa sadar Jaejoong merogoh sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Kemudian ia usap lembut wajah Yunho, membersihkan sisa-sisa orange juice kaleng yang menyembur wajah Yunho tadi.

**Doeng..**Jaejoong segera membelalakan matanya begitu ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Yak! Ige mwoya! Nih, usap sendiri!" ujar Jaejoong galak sambil melemparkan sapu tangannya ke wajah Yunho kemudian beranjak dari hadapan namja bermata musang itu.

Jaejoong merasakan keanehan pada dirinya begitu ia menatap mata elang namja Jung itu juga mendengar suaranya yang terdengar memelas itu. Hal diluar kebiasaannya pasti dilakukannya tatkala mata doenya bertemu mata musang yang seolah terlihat terluka itu. Terbukti saat namja itu memeluknya sambil menangis, ia malah menenangkan si Yunho itu. Dan tadi? Apa-apaan tadi itu? Jaejoong seperti dihipnotis oleh namja Jung itu.

.

.

.

Teet...teet..teet..  
Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa Dong Bang High School segera membereskan buku-buku mereka, bersiap untuk pulang. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong. Biarpun ia seorang devil yang paling ditakuti, tak ada yang boleh semena-mena meremehkan otak jenius seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun ia adalah si nomor 2, karena hell~ tak seorangpun di sekolah ini yang bisa mengalahkan kejeniusan seorang food monster Shim Changmin.

"Err...Jaejoong-ssi" panggil sang ketua kelas agak takut-takut.

"Ne, wae?"

"K-kau dipanggil ke ruang Kepala sekolah sekarang"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"N-nan mollaseo"

"Baiklah, thanks yo" ujar Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu si ketua kelas yang kakinya sudah bergetar hebat sangking takut diapa-apakan oleh uri yeoppo devil ini.

.  
.

Jaejoong melangkah santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia melemparkan deathglare andalannya pada siswa-siswi yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mesum dan iri -siapa yang tahan dengan kemolekan tubuh dan kecantikan Jaejoong? -_-

And finally, sampailah ia di depan ruang Kepsek.

Tok..tok..  
"Masuk" perintah seseorang dari dalam.

"Annyeongha..se..yo.." sapaan Jaejoong melambat ketika ia mendapati namja Jung yang suka mengikutinya itu di ruang Kepsek tersebut.

"Boo!" pekik Yunho girang.

Jaejoong meringis jijik melihat Yunho duduk manis sambil tersenyum mesum padanya. Dan dengan amat terpaksa, ia dudukan dirinya di samping Yunho-di depan Kepala sekolah Jung, adik dari ayah Yunho.

"Langsung saja, Jaejoong-ssi. Saya menyuruhmu datang ke sini dengan tujuan menjadikanmu tutor Yunho. Dia butuh bantuanmu dalam pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika yang sudah beberapa minggu ini nilainya selalu merah"

"HA? T-tapi sajangnim, biasanya Changmin-"

"Changmin sedang mengikuti olimpiade, dia harus fokus" sela Kepala sekolah Jung.

"Tapi sajangnim, kenapa harus saya? Yang lain kan bisa~"

"Saya sudah menawarkan beberapa siswa tadi, tapi dia memilihmu"

"Saya tidak bisa" tolak Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah, biarkan saja nilaiku tetap jelek!" kukuh Yunho merajuk.

"Yak Jung Yunho! Aish! Sudahlah. Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, tak ada penolakan atau skorsing!" putus Kepala sekolah Jung telak membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata doenya itu.

"Keundae-"

"Skorsing dua minggu?"

"N-ne sajangnim" pasrah Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, mau tak mau ia menerima tugas ini. Sedevil-devil Kim Jaejoong, ia paling tidak suka diskors. Kalau sampai ia tak masuk selama dua minggu akibat skorsing, bisa-bisa eommanya yang tiga kali lebih devil darinya itu mendampratnya habis-habisan dengan kata-katanya yang tajam, pedas, dan cetar membahana badai itu. Hell, itu sangat horor! Kim Heechul-eommanya adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling ditakutinya di seluruh muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sepanjang perjalanan ke halte. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar-lebar karena kesal, ia berjalan jauh di depan Yunho yang tengah berlari mengejarnya.

"Boojae! Tunggu aku!Bojaeee!" pekik namja bermata musang itu.

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya karena sumpah demi gajah si Jung Yunho itu terus meneriaki dirinya dengan sebutan 'Boojae' di sepanjang jalan menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan orang-orang sekitar, membuat malu saja!

Begitu Yunho sudah dekat dengannya, namja cantik itu langsung bertolak pinggang.  
"Hari ini, belajar di rumahmu!" putus Jaejoong.

"Eh? Wae?"

"Pokoknya di rumahmu, Jung!" kukuh Jaejoong.

"Benar nih? Tidak mau di tempat lain? Jangan menyesal, ya~" goda Yunho.

Mendadak Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat Yunho tersenyum mesum padanya. Waktu itu saja Yunho hampir berbuat yang 'iya-iya' pada lehernya, lalu apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Adegan ranjangkah? *digaplok mama Jae*

"N-ne! Di-dirumahmu!" Akibat gengsi Jaejoong yang besar, ia tetap memutuskan untuk ke rumah Yunho.

"Oke, kajja~" Yunhopun menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.  
.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong terus memandang risih tangannya yang digandeng Yunho. Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong coba mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tapi namja beruang itu menggenggam tangannya erat. Sampai di halte bis pun, tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

"Lepaskan tanganku" perintah Jaejoong jengah.

"Aniya, Boo. Nanti kau hilang, bagaimana?" jawab Yunho sekenanya, membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

'What the heck?! Hilang? Memang aku bocah?!' cerca Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong langsung berhenti menggerutu begitu ia mendengar suara cekikikan dua orang yeoja yang ada di belakang dia dan Yunho, yang kedengarannya sedang membicarakan dirinya dan namja Jung itu.

"Mereka serasi ya? Semenya keliatan perhatian sekali dengan ukenya. Aih~ jadi iri~" ujar salah seorang yeoja.

"Iya, mereka pasangan kekasih yang lucu dan amat manis. Mereka benar-benar sepadan, yang satu tampan, dan yang dipanggil Boo itu sangat cantik" timpal yeoja satunya.

'Tunggu sebentaar..Boo? cantik? Kekasih? WHAT THE- MEREKA BILANG AKU CANTIK DAN UKENYA SI BERUANG MESUM INI?! TAK BISA DIBIARKAN!' amuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

**Bats! **Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang paling mencekam sambil memandang super tajam pada dua orang yeoja yadi,

**DEG! **Jantung kedua yeoja itu serasa langsung jatuh ke tanah begitu mereka menyadari sedang dipandangi oleh Jaejoong dengan deathglare andalan namja cantik itu.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT?! PERGI KALIAN!" bentak Jaejoong.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, kedua yeoja itu segera pergi dari tempatnya dengan kecepatan sekali kedipan mata (?). Kelihatannya mereka akan segera mengalami trauma berat, darah tinggi, asam urat, dan sariawan setelah mendapat deathglare dari Jaejoong tadi. Benar-benar menakutkan atau…berlebihan -_- **  
**

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Jaejoong menghajar namja Jung itu, tapi apa daya? Mata musang itu, juga disaat suara berat namja Jung itu berubah serius, membuat Jaejoong lemas entah kenapa. Yang pasti, Jaejoong merasa bahwa si Yunho itu menguasai ilmu sihir yang dapat membuat orang mau menuruti semua permintaannya. Korbannya adalah Jaejoong, Jung sajangnim –paman Yunho-, dan banyak yeoja yang terus mengekor kemanapun Yunho pergi setiap harinya. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Jaejoong, benar-benar tak masuk akal. -_-

Sedang Yunho, ia yang sebenarnya terlihat cuek-cuek saja sebenarnya menguping segalanya diam-diam. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi sifat Boojaejoongie-NYA yang meledak-ledak. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Boojae-NYA itu tengah mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas. Sangat menggemaskan di mata Yunho –juga author-.

'Aish~ dia benar-benar minta dimakan olehku! fufufufufufu~' batin Yunho mesum.

.

.

.

Dagu Jaejoong hampir jatuh akibat menganga hebat ketika melihat rumah Yunho yang amat besar bak istana. Dia memang orang yang berada, tapi tetap saja tak sekaya Yunho.

"Aish, jinjja?! Apa ini rumah?!" pekik Jaejoong tanpa sadar yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman kecil dari Yunho.

"Kajja! Kita ke kamarku" ajak Yunho.

"Mwo? Kamarmu?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Kita berdua s-saja?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Yang mau belajar kan aku dan kau. Memang untuk apa beramai-ramai, dasar baboya Boo"

"T-tapi kita-"

"Ah~ kau sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ya?" goda Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Mwoya?! Ani! Singkirkan prasangkamu itu, Jung. Yang ada itu kau yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" elak Jaejoong menggebu-gebu.

"Haha, ne~ arraseo~ kajja" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua duluan, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sibuk menggerutu sendiri.

Baru beberapa langkah saja Jaejoong berjalan menyusul Yunho, terdengar suara ribut dari ruang tengah yang hanya ditutupi sekat tembus pandang seperti yang ada di rumah-rumah Jepang.

"KAU SELALU EGOIS!" bentak seorang yeoja.

"EGOIS? KAULAH YANG TAK PERNAH MENGERTI AKU!" kali ini si namja yang bersuara.

'Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar hebat, dari suaranya seperti seumuran dengan bomonimku. Mereka siapanya Yunho?' batin Jaejoong penasaran.

**BRAK!** Jaejoong yang terkejut mendengar suara barang dibanting reflek langsung berlari menuju kamar Yunho.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru, Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yunho. Dadanya naik turun terengah-engah karena menaiki tangga sambil berlari tadi. Akibat rasa penasaran akutnya, Jaejoong mendekat pada Yunho yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil menghadap ke arah jendela-niatnya sih mau bertanya mengenai dua orang yang bertengkar hebat di bawah tadi. Namun, Jaejoong segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat air muka Yunho yang nampak sendu. Bahkan matanya memandang kosong ke luar jendela, entah apa yang sedang dipikirnya.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong.

"..."

"Yunho.." panggilnya sekali lagi pada Yunho, namun si empunya nama masih juga tak bergeming.

"Yun-" BRUK! Yunho langsung membanting tubuh Jaejoong hingga si namja cantik itu jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang bersama Yunho yang memeluknya erat dari samping.

"Yak! Yak!" Jaejoong semakin membulatkan mata doenya ketika kaki kanan Yunho melingkar-memerangkap kedua kakinya. Sedang kedua tangan Yunho dilingkaran di leher dan pinggang Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan, tadi?" lirih Yunho menyedihkan, membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho di sampingnya.

Mata musang itu sudah basah karena air mata, dan wajah tampan yang biasa memajang tampang mesum itu kini keliatan amat terluka.

Entahlah, Jaejoong terlalu bingung dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

**Cup~** bahkan sampai Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya sekilas di bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong tetap diam tak merespon. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan Yunho.

PRANG! PYAAR! BRAK!  
"BERHENTI KUBILANG!"

"SHIREO!"  
Lagi-lagi suara ribut itu kembali terdengar, menggema sampai ke kamar Yunho.

Yunho semakin menyurukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong dengan bahunya yang gemetar. Sedang Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan kebingungannya.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yunho sampai menangis?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati keheranan karena merasa pundaknya semakin basah yang diyakininya dari air mata Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n: Gaje? Aneh? Tidak memuaskan? Maafkan Soraa~~ aku memang cuma ada ide segini. Pusing soalnya sebentar lagi mau UN dan lanjut kuliah. Harus fokus. Untuk **Extraordinary** dan **Oh My Ghost Bride** ditunggu aja yaa~ udah dibikin tapi ngadet ditengah cerita idenya u,u V. Kebanyakan tugas sama peer T^T nasib~ mungkin aku akan hiatus pertengahan Februari nanti, tapi tenang aja. FF ku **GA AKAN** ada yang discontinue kok^^ so, bersediakah kalian memberiku review lagi ? *bow*


	4. Chapter 3

PRANG! PYAAR! BRAK! "BERHENTI KUBILANG!"

"SHIREO!" Lagi-lagi suara ribut itu kembali terdengar, menggema sampai ke kamar Yunho.

Yunho semakin menyurukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong dengan bahunya yang gemetar. Sedang Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan kebingungannya.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yunho sampai menangis?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati keheranan karena merasa pundaknya semakin basah yang diyakininya dari air mata Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ANGEL ?

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: YunJae

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, little bit fluff, little bit humor (?)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki tapi cerita ini dan Kim Heechul adalah mutlak milik saya. #plak!

WARNING: Boys Love, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , alur nge-jet, typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan. JUST FANFICTION!

.

.

.

Don't like don't read! No copy No bash!

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih diam saja tak menanggapi sikap aneh Yunho yang masih memeluknya. Dia merasa tak tega untuk memberontak dari rengkuhan namja itu. Dia mulai menangkap segalanya yang terjadi saat ini. Sepasang namja-yeoja tadi adalah orang tua Yunho. Jaejoong mengetahuinya ketika ia mendapati sebuah foto keluarga yang teronggok sia-sia di pojok kamar. Jaejoong juga menduga, pertengkaran orang tua Yunho tidak hanya sekali-dua kali terjadi-mungkin sangat sering. Ia dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu karena sesekali ia menangkap mata musang namja itu tengah memancarkan luka. Luka yang dalam, namun selalu Yunho sembunyikan.

Jaejoong dorong perlahan tubuh Yunho, membuat sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Ia miringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, memandang iba mata musang yang sembab itu. Sebentar ia merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki orang tua yang rukun dan hangat, kemudian ia kembalikan perhatiannya kepada Yunho. Salah satu tangannya sampai perlahan di pipi namja Jung itu. Ia hapus jejak air mata di pipi Yunho dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini" hibur Jaejoong.

Yunho diam saja sambil memandang lekat doe eyes di hadapannya. Namun secara tiba-tiba, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Rona merah mulai ketara di pipinya, entahlah tapi dia merasa sangat malu diperlakukan lembut seperti tadi oleh namja cantik pecinta gajah itu. Kemudian Yunho mengusap wajahnya dari air mata dengan asal-asalan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, tak heran ia sesekali salah tingkah. Perasaannya pada Jaejoong memang bukan main-main.

"Ehem" Yunho berdehem untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ba-bangunlah, Boo. Kuantar ka-kau pulang. Mian, hari ini ki-kita tak belajar" sambungnya susah payah.

"Eh? Baiklah" Jaejoong mengiyakan perkataan Yunho tanpa sedikitpun memberi penolakan.

"Kajja"

Jaejoong mengerjap bingung. Tumben sekali namja Jung bermata sipit itu jalan duluan meninggalkannya sampai dua kali. Bukankah biasanya Yunho itu bak ikan sapu-sapu yang menempelinya terus? Hmm..appa Yun malu, eoh?

.

.

.

Angel ?

© Sora Hwang

.

.

.

Sesampainya Yunho di depan rumah Jaejoong, namja bermata musang itu terburu-buru keluar dari mobilnya hendak ingin membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong seperti yang dilakukan seorang namja pada kekasihnya di drama yang pernah ia tonton. Namun sayang, kegiatan romantisnya terpaksa batal karena Jaejoong sudah keburu membuka pintu mobil di saat Yunho baru saja sampai di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Minggir, babo! Aku mau keluar!" omel Jaejoong pada Yunho yang malah berdiri terbengong menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar dari mobil Yunho.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Sedikitnya, Yunho terkesiap. Si cantik bermata doe itu nampak begitu lembut padanya tadi, tapi sekarang? Makian dan nada ketus itu kembali muncul dari bibir cherrynya.

"Hei beruang babo! Yak! Minggir kubilang!" Tuing~ dengan ketidakberperike-beruang-an (?), Jaejoong menoyor kepala Yunho seenak jidat Yoochun, membuat Yunho terhuyung kebelakang.

"Oke. Terima kasih tumpangannya. Pai~" Baru saja Jaejoong hendak memasuki rumahnya, Yunho segera mencekal lengan namja cantik itu.

Ia hadapkan namja cantik itu pada dirinya, kemudian...Cup~ ia kecup sekilas bibir kissable nan menggoda milik namja cantik di hadapannya itu. Sedang sang korban -Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku bagai batu sangking terkejutnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya tiba-tiba.

"Sampai besok Boojaejoongie!" Secepat kilat Yunho melajukan mobilnya jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu sadar dari keterpakuannya kemudian menjadi gajah yang mengamuk yang dapat mematahkan segala tulang-tulang yang Yunho punya. Menghabisinya hingga menjadi 'Yunho presto'. Itu sangat mengerikan.

Mobil Yunho sudah tak terlihat lagi, tak ubahnya namja cantik bernama Jaejoong ini masih sibuk dengan keterkejutannya. Jantung berdebar hebat tiba-tiba. Rona-rona merah bahkan mulai menghiasi pipi mulusnya, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan -yang sangat disayangkan Yunho tak melihatnya.

"Yunho..." gumamnya malu-malu Jiji.

.

.

.

Angel ?

© Sora Hwang

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jaejoong sudah dibuat jengkel oleh Yunho pagi-pagi. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya, dia sudah mendapati namja bermarga Jung itu sudah menghiasi (?) ruang makan rumahnya. Memajang cengiran –sok- polos lalu seenak-enaknya ikut menikmati sarapan buatan eommanya. Jaejoongpun kerap kali memutar bola matanya jengah ketika Yunho tengah mengeluarkan aegyo gagalnya pada eommanya, bertingkah seolah-olah dia ini balita di hadapan eommanya. Menggelikan~

Mau tambah lagi, Yun?" tanya Kim Heechul, yeoja cantik bermata belo' yang telah melahirkan Jaejoong.

"Aniya, eomma. Aku sudah kenyang. Masakan eomma enak sekali" jawab Yunho sambil memberi ibu jarinya pada Heechul dan tersenyum manis.

'Cih! Penjilat! Terus saja memuji nenek sihir galak itu! Eh? Hei..tunggu..tadi dia memanggil eomma dengan sebuta apa-?' Umpatan dalam benak Jaejoong terhenti seketika begitu ia menyadari adanya kejanggalan dalam perkataan Yunho tadi.

**Pletak! **Satu jitakan ia hadiahkan di kepala Yunho.

"Boo? Kenapa kau menji-"

Yak! Siapa yang kau panggil 'eomma', hah?! Eomma itu eommaku! Bukan eommamu!" sela Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan hidung Yunho.

"Tapikan sebentar lagi beliau akan menjadi eommaku juga begitu kita menikah, Boo. Benar kan, eomma?" ujar Yunho pede sambil mencoba mendapat dukungan Heechul.

Heechul terkekeh gemas melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda di hadapannya, lalu ia anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada Yunho. Meng-iya-kan perkataan Yunho tadi. Sejurus kemudian mata Jaejoong membulat terkejut mendapati respon positif eommanya untuk racauan Yunho tadi. Hoh! Bagaimana bisa eommanya tega anaknya yang cantik dan tampan sekaligus ini dinikahi namja macam Jung Yunho itu, si beruang mesum.

"Eomma!" jerit Jaejoong kesal.

Dan pagi ini, pertama kalinya Yunho merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika keluarganya sarapan bersama di pagi hari dengan suasana hangat dan menyenangkan saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ketika ruang makan di rumah mereka dipenuhi canda tawa. Ketika appa dan eommanya masih sering kali mengumbar cinta kasih, ketimbang teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah layaknya saat ini. Yunho sangat rindu masa-masa itu.

.

.

.

Angel ?

© Sora Hwang

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi tujuh menit yang lalu sedang kedua tokoh utama kita tengah menuju taman sekolah (atau lebih tepatnya Yunholah yang menyeret paksa Jaejoong) untuk segera menikmati bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan Heechul untuk mereka.  
Begitu sampai, mereka segera duduk beralaskan rumput di taman sekolah itu. Jaejoong terus mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut karena merasa sangat kesal mengingat pesan eommanya yang galak itu.

"Joongie, habiskan bekal ini bersama Yunnie. Harus bersama Yunnie, kalau tidak eomma akan membuang tumpukan boneka gajah yang ada di kamarmu itu! Arra?" Begitulah kiranya seorang Kim Heechul mengancam anaknya yang unyu-unyu ini.

'Sebenarnya yang anak eomma itu aku apa Yunho!?' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

**Hening….**

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya heran menyaksikan Yunho hanya menatapi beberapa makanan di hadapannya sambil tersenyum pilu. Padahal biasanya namja Jung itu akan sangat bersemangat atau setidaknya dia akan berteriak "Selamat makan!" dengan lantang seperti orang yang tidak waras. Tapi kali ini, Jaejoong seperti kehilangan sosok Yunho yang biasanya.

"Ini buatan eomma" ucap Yunho pelan.

"Buatan eommamu, bukan eommaku. Hehe. Selamat makan" sambung namja bermata musang itu sambil berusaha kembali terlihat ceria.

Tidak, Jaejoong dapat menangkap semuanya. Cengiran tadi, tawanya barusan, semuanya Yunho paksakan. Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia rindu dibuatkan bekal oleh eommanya, eomma Yunho sendiri karena kini eomma Yunho lebih senang menyibukkan diri di luar rumah. Sedang kalau pulang, eomma Yunho malah sibuk bertengkar dengan appa Yunho.

"Habiskan, ne!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yunho yang tengah menggembung terisi makanan.

Jaejoong mencoba memberi semangat dengan membalas tatapan Yunho dengan senyum tulusnya. Senyum yang teramat indah dan memesona di mata Yunho.

**Tes… **

"Astaga! Kau mimisan, Yun!" Cepat-cepat Jaejoong meraih beberapa lembar tisu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yunho. Dan Yunho, dengan berat hati ia menghentikan acara makannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu tak bisa menahan diri pabila dihadapkan dengan pesona sesungguhnya dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sungguh membuat dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat menikahi namja cantik itu (lhaa?)

"Kenapa bisa mimisan? Kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut khawatir.

"Ani. Kau terlalu cantik sampai membuatku mimisan" jawab Yunho ala kadarnya.

"Orang bodoh. Jawabanmu tidak nyambung sekali. Bagaimana bisa melihat wajahku yang can- hei...yak! Siapa yang kau bilang cantik, hah?! Kau mau aku menambahkan memar di wajahmu, eoh?!"

"Ampun. Ampuni saya tuan..." perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejong.

"Tuan putri.." sambung Yunho sambil menggigit bibirnya seduktif kemudian mengerlingkan matanya pada Jaejoong.

"Yak! Menggelikan!"

Acara makan bekal pun beralih menjadi acara 'mari mengejar si beruang mesum dan habisi dia', yang tentu saja amat menyenangkan bagi Yunho. Duka yang tadi menyelimutinya menguap begitu saja.

.

.

**Sementara itu…  
**

Incheon airport,  
Seorang wanita dengan tubuh bak model melangkah dengan anggun sambil menarik koper ungunya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bandara kemudian membuka kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya sambil seolah tersenyum lega akan sesuatu yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aku kembali, Yunho" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf kepada kalian karena baru update

Saat ini aku sedang sibuk persiapan UN, dan kemungkinan aku akan hiatus selama tiga minggu paling lama. jadi mohon dimaklumi. Aku mohon doanya ya untuk kelancaran UN "20 PAKET" yang pake barcode itu yang akan ku jalani H-8 itu. Semangat! jangan bosen ya nunggu ffku ya~

Aku minta maaf juga kalau-kalau punya salah. Terima kasih reviewnya dan yang berkenan baca. Semua ffku pasti kelar kok. oke sekian. Salam ^^9


End file.
